powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 6: Break Through the Wind
is the sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the battle with Lipstick Songstress, introducing the Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels, the four remaining Mythical Chi-Beasts and the Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace. Synopsis Having been mysteriously teleported to the Daos Civilization ruins in China, Rin tries to discover the location of the qi-power Lailai Jewels with a revenge-driven Lipstick Songstress in pursuit. Plot Having been transported to the Daos ruins in a desert area of China, Rin staggers as she tries to figure out what happened to her; she tries to contact the base and the other Dairanger but is unable to, instead seeing the Lai-Lai Ball vision and the Mythical Qi Beasts before the balls fly into her head, making her realize the other Qi Beasts are alive and calling for her. Rin continues to traverse the desert, but is soon pursued by the other Dairanger, searching for her in a Jeep as Kazu tries to call out for her on his communicator but failing to do so. Shoji wonders if the balls really do exist, but Ryo states he doesn't know but they have to find Rin first; forcing Kazu back into the Jeep as they continue to traverse the desert. Elsewhere, the Gorma Triumvirate and Lipstick Songstress appear around the ruins, Shadam declaring the Lai-Lai Balls must not end up in the Dairangers' hands and tells Lipstick Songstress to not let the Qi Beasts emerge, which the Gorma Minion believes involves just killing Rin before vanishing. The male Dairanger suddenly see balloons in the desert, reforming into Cotporos as they attack the team in the Jeep trying to get in their way from getting the balls. Rin is soon pursued by Lipstick Songstress and more Cotporos, the Gorma Minion claiming she wants revenge for scarring her face and that she's also here to prevent Rin from preventing the other Qi Beasts from coming back before attacking her with her minions. Rin becomes tossed aside by Lipstick Songstress before transforming into Hououranger to hold off their advances; the Gorma Minion slashing her minions to get at Rin and using her Songstress Explosion to force her out of transformation and knock off her Aura Changer. Lipstick Songstress begins to tempt Rin with slashing scars onto her face as she runs, but the Gorma Minion reveals the Demon Chorus once again, ordering them to sing making Rin hold her ears in pain from Megumi and the other captured girls while yelling at them to awaken. As she turns, Rin reveals her Houou barrette as Lipstick Songstress tries to attack her, but Rin runs on top of them and starts climbing a hill to run and escape. Meanwhile the other Dairanger continue their search of the desert, discovering a shining object which they stop to inspect. Discovering it as Rin's Aura Changer, they realize she's nearby and they have to continue on to search for her. Elsewhere, Rin continues to run through the rocks before discovering a massive statue, revealed to be the Daos ruins Master Kaku had shown them prior; looking up, she sees the Lai-Lai Ball vision again with the Qi Beasts, leading her to a nearby cave which she enters into, seeing the relief of the five Qi Beasts the team had uncovered in their prior journey, in particular her Qi Beast, the Houou. Hearing a growl, Rin turns and discovers Ryuseioh, laying as she wonders if it was the one who summoned her to tell her that the other Mythical Qi Beasts were still alive while asking where the balls are. Ryuseioh turns towards a wall where the five balls are implanted, but is distracted by an earthquake that prevents her movement. The quake is caused by a giant Lipstick Songstress, attacking the Daos ruins in order to crush Rin within, disturbing Ryuseioh who rises with Rin riding on top of it. The Gorma Minion throws out a sound attack hitting both the girl and Qi Beast knocking them down as Lipstick Songstress claims there is nothing they can do while moving in for the attack. Suddenly, the Jeep with the other Dairanger arrive, spying Ryuseioh's condition as Rin reveals where the Lai-Lai Balls are hidden beneath the rock as the Gorma Minion wonders if they came all this way to be killed by her before using another sonic attack. Daigo returns Rin's Aura Changer to her as the team transforms, Ryo declaring he'll deal with Lipstick Songstress with Ryuseioh's Warrior Mode as the team pulls the Lai-Lai Balls. Lipstick Songstress summons the Demon Choir once again as Rin yells at Megumi, the Gorma Minion yelling at her minions to sing the Dairanger to their deaths, forcing them to hold their ears once again; even for Ryuuranger within Ryuseioh. The team continues to deal with the sonic attack as Rin calls out for Megumi while Lipstick Songstress continues a relentless attack and the Cotporos begin to attack the other Dairanger in their distracted state. Shadam and the other Gorma Triumvirate appear declaring the team will continue to suffer as the team tries to figure what to do, Daigo telling Rin to get the balls on her own. Frantically, Rin digs as the Demon Chorus continue their sonic attacks and Ryo tries to hold Lipstick Songstress off despite the limits on Qi he possesses to fend her off. Rin wonders if there is anything she can do as she continues to withstand the attack until a gust of wind suddenly blows through, Rin realizing that this is the power she was granted as the "Heavenly Wind Star". Asking the wind for power to grant power to defeat evil, she summons her Straight Line Tornado attack, which she uses to scatter the Demon Chorus and tear down the rocks, freeing the Lai-Lai Balls and granting them to the five Dairanger. The Lai-Lai Balls glow with their Mythical Qi Beasts, the team thankful they finally have their power. Ryo suddenly feels the Qi swelling within him as Ryuseioh revives, shocking the Triumvirate as the Dairanger summon their Mythical Qi Beasts: Star Tenma, Star Shishi, Star Qilin and Star Houou. Using their Dai Busters to grab onto their respective Qi Beasts, the Triumvirate show shock with their new powers. Tenmaranger uses his Great Gravity to fling rocks towards Lipstick Songstress, while Shishiranger uses Great Mirage to make her see what looks like a giant Shadam attacking her, surprising even the real Shadam! As Star Qilin emerges, she tries to use her sonic attack but Qilinranger uses his Great Time to respond and fight back; while Hououranger uses Star Houou's Great Whirlwind to create a massive Qi whirlwind to blow and spin Lipstick Songstress about through the air and back to the ground. With their enemy stunned, the team form the Heavenly Sky Qi Palace formation with the four new Qi Beasts, Ryuseioh quickly mounting it as the team rejoin Ryuuranger in the cockpit as he uses another Great Whirlwind for a new finisher; diving off the Sky Qi Palace to perform the Heavenly Great Whirlwind which finally destroys Lipstick Songstress, who declares "beautiful women always die young"; the Gorma Triumvirate leave in disgust with her defeat. As the battle ends, the Demon Chorus, including Megumi, suddenly lose their hypnotic makeup and awaken from their trances wondering what happened. As the team returns to Japan, Kaku and Rin walk along a bridge, the master declaring she isn't useless anymore. He states he never told her prior but Rin is one of the Dai descendants and that in the future, she will be more powerful beyond his imagination and she should remember this. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Devil Chorus: , , , Notes *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger Errors *When the rocks guarding the Lai-Lai Jewels give way, a string or rope to pull them apart is briefly visible among them. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa